<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>March Madness 2020! Reylo micro fics by lotrtrash</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23396302">March Madness 2020! Reylo micro fics</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotrtrash/pseuds/lotrtrash'>lotrtrash</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Crack, Dark Rey (Star Wars), Domestic Fluff, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Mention of drinking, Mention of pregnancy, Microfic, Microfic Challenge, Office Sex, but not much bc i'm a crybaby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:35:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,164</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23396302</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotrtrash/pseuds/lotrtrash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Space idiots loving each other in 280 characters every day.</p>
<p>A little collection of my contributions to March 2020 #reylomicrofic season 1.  I only got here on day 10, but I loved every second of it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey &amp; Ben Solo, Rey &amp; Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Reylomicrofics_S1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>March Madness 2020! Reylo micro fics</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This challenge got me back into prose writing after more than a year, made me grow as a writer, and led me to meet some amazing people on twitter, and I will forever be grateful. Shoutout to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/reylogarbagechute/pseuds/reylogarbagechute">reylogarbagechute</a> for making it happen, she's an absolute gem!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Day 10: <em>bow</em></span>
</p>
<p>When the Empress took off her helmet, Kylo was stunned by how young she looked. How beautiful and cold.</p>
<p>Speechless, he went to bow when her voice cut through the air.</p>
<p>"None of that." Kylo looked up just in time to see her wicked smile.</p>
<p>"Kneel."</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Day 11:</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>He walked shrouded in shadow, sparks flying where the scythe dragged behind him. Ahead, the twinkle of city lights. Lives.</p>
<p>Pity one of them wouldn't survive the night.</p>
<p>"Rey Johnson." The name heady on his tongue.</p>
<p>Fog heralded his presence.</p>
<p>Time to hunt.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Day 12: <em>orange</em></span>
</p>
<p>The crowd pulses, bathed in orange light.</p>
<p>Two strangers move, entranced; bodies grinding together. Slick with sweat, pupils wide.</p>
<p>Ben leans closer. "When are you letting me take you home, sweetheart?"</p>
<p>He licks the shell of her ear, hand snaking down her spine.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Day 13: <em>character</em></span>
</p>
<p>Rey sat stuck to her seat as the credits rolled down. Around her, voices rose in righteous indignation.</p>
<p>Her cheeks were wet with tears at the thought of how Kylo's story had come to an end.</p>
<p>"He might have been just a character," she muttered, "but not to me."</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Day 14: <em>home</em></span>
</p>
<p>A bright yellow scarf holds back her hair. Rey hums quietly, hands stained with wet soil as she waters her little jungle of houseplants.</p>
<p>Ben watches her, overcome with emotion. More so at the sight of her round belly.</p>
<p>After everything, their home is full of life.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Day 15: <em>cycle</em></span>
</p>
<p>"Don't fight it," he's behind the interrogation chair, out of sight.</p>
<p>"It's a cycle. Purity, temptation, fall, punishment. You'll end in the dark side anyway." His whisper tickles her ear. "Say yes, Rey."</p>
<p>She feels his smile on her skin, burning.</p>
<p>She breaks.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Day 16: <em>quarantine</em></span>
</p>
<p>Dearest Rey,</p>
<p>wait for me</p>
<p>as the dark within</p>
<p>makes peace with the light.</p>
<p>Let me heal away the confusion,</p>
<p>and decades worth of pain and terror.</p>
<p>When I said you weren't alone, I meant it.</p>
<p>I'll be back.</p>
<p>Please,</p>
<p>please wait as I quarantine my heart.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Day 17: <em>neon</em></span>
</p>
<p>"You want to stay here?" Ben stared disbelievingly at the dingiest motel he had seen on their road trip so far.</p>
<p>"Look at the name!" Rey pointed at the neon sign, excited. "We have to! Please?"</p>
<p>It was their honeymoon, how could he say no?</p>
<p>"Lead the way, Mrs. Solo."</p>
<p> (pic is mine, pls don't use it!)</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Day 18: <em>binary</em></span>
</p>
<p>Gravity is only a memory. Rey thumbs the flag on her suit; the mission has failed. It's lonely here. She just wants to sleep.</p>
<p>Stars flicker outside. Oxygen is running out.</p>
<p>A screen lights up, translating binary into hope.</p>
<p>"Hold tight, Rey. I'm coming for you."</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Day 19:</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>"...she relies on popularity too much!"</p>
<p>"Not as much as Silky! Ben, tell Poe Vanjie should be in the top 3."</p>
<p>He snorts. "Come on, she sashayed away with good reason."</p>
<p>Silence.</p>
<p>"She... WHAT? BEN SOLO COME BACK YOU COWARD! HOW DARE YOU WATCH RUPAUL WITHOUT ME!"</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Day 20: <em>swimming</em></span>
</p>
<p>"–I think she had fun."</p>
<p>"Oh Benny, I'm so glad you finally asked Rey out! You know I've been shipping you two for years."</p>
<p>"Do you even know what that means?"</p>
<p>"Of course! I found out 'swimming the net', as you youngsters say."</p>
<p>"...surfing, Mom. Surfing the net."</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Day 21: <em>frequently</em></span>
</p>
<p>"You've thought about me, huh? How often?" Rey's hands are sweet torture on his skin.</p>
<p>"F-frequently."</p>
<p>"So well-spoken," she teases. "No need to be proper here, sir."</p>
<p>She yelps when he spins and presses her against the desk. His voice is a growl. "Alright then."</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Day 22: <em>rigmarole</em></span>
</p>
<p>"Hux, do you th–"</p>
<p>"Your hair's fine."</p>
<p>"But you haven't even looked!"</p>
<p>"Do we have to go through this rigmarole each time you have a date? Yes, those jeans look good. No, that shirt does not, change it. You've been dating Rey for months, Solo. Pull it together!"</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Day 23: <em>sage</em></span>
</p>
<p>"So, that went well?"</p>
<p>Laughing, Ben hugs her. "Uncle Luke loved you! Once you said you liked his sage tea, he was sold."</p>
<p>To his surprise, Rey groans. "Ugh, does that mean he'll make me drink it again? It tasted like dirt!"</p>
<p>Ben decides then, he needs to marry her.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Day 24: <em>pyramid</em></span>
</p>
<p>"Let the past die. Kill it if you have to. Rey, I want you to j–"</p>
<p>"Good lord, Ben, is this the script they used to recruit you? The First Order sounds like a pyramid scheme. A dangerous one at that! Are you okay? Blink twice if you need rescuing."</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Day 25: <em>abstract</em></span>
</p>
<p>It's the third time this week he's given her that look in class, and she's run out of excuses.</p>
<p>"Hey Rose, I'm gonna go see Professor Solo. I need help with– the abstract? For my essay." What essay? "Bye!"</p>
<p>She forgets her stupidity as soon as Ben's lips are on hers.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Day 26: <em>stitch</em></span>
</p>
<p>"Purl two together, okay, leave stitches on needle... now purl the first one again? Drop sti-"</p>
<p>Beside him, Rey sighs. "Will you please knit in silence? I'm trying to read here!"</p>
<p>"You should have taught me an easier pattern then," he groans, "this one's impossible!"</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Day 27: <em>steam</em></span>
</p>
<p><em>And just a little bit of... steam</em>. The others are too busy singing along to see Ben squirming as he whispers to Rey.</p>
<p>"I get it."</p>
<p>"Mmh?"</p>
<p>"Frank-N-Furter. He's... hot."</p>
<p>Rey smirks, hand sliding over the slight bulge on his jeans. "Is he, now?"</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Day 28:<em> <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1Ds_alrO_FA&amp;feature=youtu.be">Starburst - Jessie Montgomery</a></em></span>
</p>
<p>The first few months had been a whirl. A chase. Shooting arrows at each other, constantly on the run. An exhilarating hunt.</p>
<p>Then came curiosity, and quiet, and soothing tenderness. Learning; climbing walls.</p>
<p>There was looking down from up high.</p>
<p>And then, the jump.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Day 29: <em>tropic</em></span>
</p>
<p>She's a dream like this: wrists tied, eyes covered in black silk.</p>
<p>Ben drags a feather down her throat slowly, methodically.</p>
<p>"The prime meridian." Her gasp is delicious when he reaches a nipple. "The northern tropic..." A quiet whimper when he passes her navel.</p>
<p>"Mmh," he leans to murmur against her inner thigh. "I think the southern hemisphere requires further exploration."</p>
<p>His nose traces a path to where she wants him most, pressing between her folds.</p>
<p>The geography lesson ends in panting breaths and screams of pleasure.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Day 30: <em>alive</em></span>
</p>
<p>Two lightsabers lie discarded on the floor of the training room. So do his vest, her arm wraps. They had no time to take off the rest.</p>
<p>He sets a slow, sensuous pace; his hand presses lightly at her throat. Screaming his name, Rey finds what it feels to be alive.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Day 31: <em>forever</em></span>
</p>
<p>Rey finds him crying silently on the couch.</p>
<p>"Ben, what happened? Are you okay?"</p>
<p>"I just," he sniffs, pointing at the book he's holding. "I can't believe it's over."</p>
<p>Rey sighs. She's been waiting for this moment.</p>
<p>"Alright, time for me to show you something."</p>
<p>She retrieves her laptop and sits beside him, opening a new tab.</p>
<p>"Ao3? What's that?"</p>
<p>"This, Ben, is where stories live forever."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Twitter thread with all of these <a href="https://twitter.com/lotr_trash/status/1238780203469594625">here</a>.</p>
<p>Can't wait for season 2!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>